


Lap Dance

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [22]
Category: Vain (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You get a lap dance from a male stripper at a party.
Relationships: Davy Vain/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You're at your friend's bachelorette party and of course, there are male strippers. A guy with long red hair leads you to a free chair and you bite your lip, knowing you're going to be the next one to receive a lap dance. He looks at you with dark eyes before starting to sway his hips.

You feel blessed to have him give you a lap dance because from what you've seen so far, he's definitely got the best moves. Besides that, he's incredibly hot and you know you'll have a great time tonight.

He begins rolling his hips and grinding against you while he takes off his sheer black top, tossing it to the side. He grins at your reaction and the wolf whistles he gets from the other ladies.

You can already feel the growing bulge in his red pants and you reach out to touch his chest, but he takes hold of your wrists and puts them to the back of the chair. Instead, he slowly runs his hands down his body with a smirk, knowing you wish those were your hands.

He walks his fingers up your arms as he leans forward to kiss your neck, which sends a shiver down your back. "Fuck… don't stop," you murmur under your breath.

Just then, he pulls away and gets up, leaving you sitting on the chair with flushed cheeks. Upon realizing he abruptly ended the performance, you stand up and grab his hand. "We're not done yet," you whisper into his ear before heading to a free room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part two was requested 👀

The door slams shut behind you before you pull him on the bed with you. You straddle him, kissing him vigorously. "Fuck me please."

"Gladly," he replies, initiating another kiss. "You looked so flustered earlier… It would have been too much fun to continue."

"Honestly, the rule that I can't touch you while you're giving me a lap dance is so fucking dumb," you murmur as you begin undoing his pants.

He helps you take them off and starts doing the same with your jeans. "Don't complain, you can touch me now."

Not letting this opportunity slip, you run your hands over his body. "You don't know what I wanna do to you right now."

"Why don't you just show me, then?"

"Trust me," you smirk. "We couldn't do that in one sitting."

You don't need to waste any time on foreplay because he's already rock hard from his performance and you sink down on his cock, getting moans out of both of you. Soon you're both a panting mess, giving it all you got to push each other closer to the edge like it's some sort of competition while muttering curses under your breath.

"C'mon, baby. Don't hold it back," he encourages you in between those groans that drive you even crazier as he bucks his hips up, making you scream when you come.

As soon as you're able to form coherent sentences again, he chuckles, "This is a way better payment than dollar bills in my pants…"


End file.
